1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a connector, and more particularly relates to a receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Receptacle Connectors connected to network-related devices are generally configured on the existing electronic apparatus, and more particularly a receptacle connector of RJ-45 type is usually used to connect with a corresponding plug connector.
For the current receptacle connector of RJ-45 type, the interface thereof is generally provided with a cap body which is capable of opening or closing alternatively for plug-in of the plug connector. In order to control opening or closing of the cap body, a torsion spring is generally arranged in the receptacle connector. The torsion spring is connected to the cap body and the main body of the receptacle connector simultaneously, such that once the plug connector is unplugged from the receptacle, the opened cap body is restored to a closing state automatically via the elastic restoring force of the torsion spring.
In most cases, the torsion spring is installed into the receptacle connector from the lateral direction, rather than forward installed. However, because the receptacle connector of RJ-45 type is generally connected together with the shell body of the electronic apparatus, it is difficult to install the torsion spring from the lateral direction to the receptacle connector.